emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Hotten Cattle Market
Hotten Cattle Market (known simply as Hotten Market) was a cattle market in the city of Hotten often visited by the residents of Beckindale in the 1980s and 1990s. It also shared a building with real estate company Golding & Sons, both of which were owned by Arthur Golding. History The Hotten Cattle Market was owned by Arthur Golding for many years who also run his real estate company from the same building. In April 1983, Jackie Merrick got a job at the market. In March 1986 following the infamous murder of Harry Mowlam his farm was sold at an auction at the market to the Sugden family. However, NY Estates who also were interested in the farm suspected foul play and considered pulling from Hotten Market but realised figures didn't justify them taking NY stock to Skipdale Market and they returned to Hotten Market. In May 1986, after Golding fell ill and had no family members to take over the market, Joe Sugden saw an opportunity and approached him on behalf of NY Estates and made an offer, which Mr Golding angrily refused. However, Mr Golding told Henry Wilks that he was considering selling after all due to his poor health, but Henry encouraged him to consider promoting employee Karen Moore to director of the company, allowing him to take a backseat. In the end, he decided to give in, selling to NY Estates for half a million pounds as long as Karen and Sandie Merrick's jobs were safe which he was guaranteed they were. Sandie and Karen contemplated leaving but instead decided to find out what NY Estates had in store for the place In September 1986, Eric Pollard made his first appearance as the new auctioneer at the market and already tried to show Sandie who was boss. He was in April the following year and blamed Sandie, starting a hate campaign against her. However, he would later get his job back and worked there until he resigned from his position on 9th May 1995. falls through the roof]] On 29th October 1987, Phil Pearce and Archie Brooks were working on the roof to Hotten Market when Eric Pollard showed up and offered Phil work restoring some old furniture. He took the job. Archie suddenly fell through the roof. Miraculously, he escaped serious injuries. On 19th December 1989, a reluctant Kate Sugden and Kathy Merrick tried to sell turkeys at the market auction after they struggled due to reputation that Emmerdale Farm had a salmonella outbreak but they were left disappointed when there was barely any interest in the farm's birds. In March 1990, Jack and Joe Sugden decided to take the beef herd to market. The Sugdens' calves were auctioned at Hotten Market and they were relieved when they got a good price. In August 1990 Eric fiddled with the market books in order to raise £2,000 to pay Charlie Aindow. In March 1991, Charlie pays Eric a visit and informs him he's ordered an audit on the market books and Eric struggles to get the money. Category:Locations Category:Buildings in Hotten Category:Businesses in Hotten